


Kai'Sa Vs the Void

by LuciaKaisuri



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Impregnation, Other, Rough Sex, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaKaisuri/pseuds/LuciaKaisuri
Summary: Kai'Sa dives into the void and encounters a new voidbeing! One made of tentacles.





	Kai'Sa Vs the Void

It’d all started as a rather normal day - well, as normal a day as one could have when they had a living mass of void tissue attached to their flesh. She’d woken up bright eyed and bushy tailed, had a bowl of rather bland porridge for breakfast, and - acting on her suits demands for prey- delved into the abyss known as the void once more

A low crunching sound echoed throughout the violet colored cavern as she descended. The entirety of the walk was spent in silence - the only sound daring to break the silence being a low crunching sound as her feet stomped against the chitinous corpses of void beasts since long slain. 

Her suit twitched in what could only be described as frustration - the sound of Kai’Sa walking upon prey it had long since consumed only reminding the void being of its growing hunger. Deciding that its host needed some more encouragement it began to clamp down around her neck, denying Kai’Sa the oxygen she desperately needed till she sped up.

“Agh! What the fuck?! I’m hurrying!” she all but screeched out at her suit, her angry - no - her furious voice echoing out through the tunnel. 

Extending her leg forward as far as she could, Kai’Sa began to dash through tunnel leading to the void, trying to exit the cave as quickly as she could - the bright neon purple light at the end of the tunnel urging her to quicken her pace further.

Now at a dead sprint, Kai’Sa began to mentally prepare herself for the dangers to come. Voidlings. Xer’Sai. Voidspawn. Cho’Gaths. Khazixs. Vel’Kozs. And god only knows how many other types of void beings were out there waiting for someone to stumble upon them. For someone to become prey.

At the end of the tunnel there was a steep fall - some void terror having caused the pathway to collapse. She paused briefly, peering over the edge and gauging if she’d be able to make the hop or not.

‘You’ve got this Kai’Sa. A short jump like this is nothing.’ she assured herself, preparing to take a leap of faith. 

Bending her knees, Kai’Sa launched herself forwards - or at least she attempted to. A loud cracking sound echoed throughout the void, a small pile of voidling corpses at the edge of the tunnel collapsing under Kai’Sa’s weight; causing her to stumble over the edge and into the abyss. 

 

“Fuck fuck FUCK!”

Echoed throughout the crevasse as Kai’Sa fell into the darkness,

‘Get your beari-’ “FUCK” Kai’Sa screeched out, her voice echoing throughout the cavern as her back slammed down against part of the hillside. A loud crunching sound echoed in her ears, white hot pain flaring up in her shoulder. Not being given a moment of reprieve, Kai’Sa began to tumble down, her supple body mashing against a multitude of sharp purple rocks - some of which were sharp enough to tear through her skin tight suit, marring her flawless skin with dozens of tiny pink scratches.

After what felt like hours to Kai’Sa - but in reality was merely a few seconds - her body came to a sudden stop. Her body flopping down against the harsh stone ground. A low groan of agony slipped past her lips, her entire body feeling sore.

‘Oh goooooood. Shit. How am I gonna get out of here like this?’ 

She threw a glance at her right shoulder - the sorest part of her body. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped down just a bit as she gazed at the clearly dislocated shoulder.

Too transfixed on the sight of her damaged limb, the tiny brown haired woman failed notice the other inhabitant in the pit with her. A mistake that she would surely grow to regret. Resting just a few feet from her were dozens of dark purple tentacles that emanated a low pink light. 

The tips of each tentacle were roughly the size of Kai’Sa’s upper thigh- only getting wider and wider as they neared the base of the sickening creature. An iridescent purple goop slowly dribbled down the tips of each of the void-beings appendages, splattering on the floor and making a loud “Plop!” sound that echoed throughout the chasm, alerting the injured woman to its presence.

Kai’Sa’s instantly snapped to attention, her eyes roaming across the room and locking onto the abomination almost instantaneously. Placing one hand down on the rubble below her, she threw her body backwards; trying to get as far away from the creature as she could. 

She didn’t make it more than two feet before her body gave in - the searing hot pain caused by her injuries leaving her disabled.

The tentacles tensed - suddenly at attention. If they hadn’t known she was there before, they definitely did now. Their writhing became more frantic, now swinging in every which direction - searching for their prey. 

‘Oh god oh god oh god,’ Kai’Sa continued to panic, now trying even harder to scramble away despite the agony she was feeling. Some of the rocks digging into her tender flesh; and other ones simply falling down, clattering against the other rocks loudly.

Unfortunately for Kai’Sa, the sound of the rocks sliding down the hillside was more than enough noise for the void creature to zone in on her. Within the blink of an eye, every single tentacle was pointed directly at her, revealing tiny holes in the tips of each tentacle. They twitched slowly, opening and closing every few seconds.

Suddenly, the tentacles began convulsing and a warm wet fluid splashed upon Kai’Sa’s bosom, her symbiotic partner instantaneously screeching out in pain.Without pause, the suit began to recede into its carapace. Her plasma blasters dropped to the floor uselessly with the suit no longer providing the necessary void energy to keep them afloat. Her bracers began to retract inwards till almost all of her peachy pale skin was bared to the void monster. The front half of her second skin slowly slid upwards, joining the rest of it in the carapaces upon her shoulders. 

It ticklishly slid down past her nether region - revealing it to the world. Kai’Sa had never been one to spend hours grooming herself; though that wasn’t to say that she was unhygienic; she always kept herself well trimmed.

The reason for that was, well, to be frank Kai’Sa despised femininity. Why should she have to be a frail and dainty woman? She could do everything a man could do - and more! How many men could say that they ventured into the void and returned? Not many - and the ones that had were never the same. Yet she, despite being what was frequently considered the inferior gender, had managed to delve into it many times and return unscathed.

The second skin continued to recede; next uncovering her breasts. She wasn’t a particularly buxom woman; nor was she flat chested. Her breasts were firm and supple, holding form well and perking up nicely. Her nipples were a shade of pink so light that they almost blended in with the rest of her breast. 

The skin on her back, having no carapace to hide behind instead shrunk down - taking on the shape of a tiny void symbol just above her heart shaped ass, oddly reminiscent of a tattoo.

The carapaces on her shoulders fell to the ground uselessly, no longer having any grip on Kai’Sa to keep it in place. The only two pieces of her traitorous armor still attached to her were her leggings, and the tramp stamp she’d been given.

‘You fucking TRAITOR!’ Kai’Sa seethed as her partner abandoned her, the traitorous suit inching its away from the the tentacle beast and its ex partner as fast as it could.

A low gasp was suddenly forced out of her lips as more of the disgusting goop splashed across her naked body - the slimy liquid making her tender skin feel heated. The tentacles continued to spray the fluid onto her dainty body; not giving her reprieve till she’d practically been bathed in the pungent cream.

Whilst her skin absorbed the tainted fluid and her traitorous suit cowered, the tentacles continued to creep closer - getting closer and closer till they were mere inches from her body. One of the tendrils lashed out at her wounded form, making contact with the sole of her foot. Instantly, another tendril was upon her. Then another! And another! Within seconds her legs were both hidden beneath the grotesque bundle of appendages - not a single centimeter of her pale legs being visible.

The heated feeling building up in her skin only continued to grow stronger and stronger till the woman felt as though she was on fire, the throbbing of the tentacles against her hypersensitive skin being incomparable to anything she’d ever experienced. It wasn’t quite painful - in fact, it was actually a tad bit pleasurable! 

Almost unwillingly, Kai’Sa kicked out her legs ‘I’m trying to knock them off...’ she assured herself weakly, ignoring the dangerous voice in the back of her mind demanding that she do it again. She definitely didn’t want any more of the foreign pleasure that had jolted out from her legs. That’d just be weird.

The purple appendages squeezed down harshly in response to her kicks, some of the delectable looking goop oozing out of the appendages and dripping onto the stone floor, and tugged on her lightly, pulling her further and further into the mass of twitching feelers. 

Rather than forcing her down to the ground and tearing her limb from limb upon reaching the center of the beast like Kai’Sa had expected, the creature rose her up and into the air slowly, more tentacles wrapping themselves around her body to support her. Her uninjured arm was tugged up into the air whereas the arm with the dislocated shoulder was lightly cradled, not being tugged in any direction and instead being held firmly in place. The thick and slimy appendages binding her legs slowly began to tug Kai’Sa’s legs apart - trying to force her into the spread eagle position.

A knot formed in the pit of Kai’Sa’s stomach at the way the void demon was treating her. All she knew was that it definitely wasn’t good. Nothing the void did was good. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, and the knot only continued to rapidly grow in size, making the girl begin to panic once more.

She squeezed her legs together as tightly as she could, trying her best to cross her ankles. She let out a low, strained groan as she resisted the creatures prying, legs shaking violently as she attempted to keep her legs locked and, more importantly, her crotch covered.

A tentacle rose up and into the air, hovering in front of Kai’Sa’s face and giving her a view of the tip of the appendage. The tubes were hollow, and filled to the brim with the goop she’d been covered in. No, seriously, they were literally filled to the brim. Peering into the tube she could see that the dense fluid was filling almost the entirety of the appendage. Little droplets steadily spilled out of the open tube and onto her taut tummy.

“JUST FUCK O--” Kai’Sa began to roar out as she gave a great heave, tensing her entire body up in an attempt to force herself out of the creatures grasp. Within an instant, the tubular appendage forced its way into her gaping maw, the opening at the end of the tube positioning itself at the entrance to her throat. 

A fruity taste filled her mouth almost instantly as her tongue was mashed against the bottom of the tentacle. It was slightly tart - yet also sweet. It reminded her of… of…. of…

‘Peaches!’

She’d always had a soft spot for peaches. To her they were a gift from the gods - something so absolutely perfect that words couldn’t even begin to describe how fantastic they truly were. 

Her eyes fluttered lightly for a few moment before finally settling at a half lidded state. Without even realizing it, she’d begun to open her mouth wider, encouraging the tentacle to keep going.

Her body slowly relaxed, some of the tentacles relaxing alongside her. The grip on her injured arm eased up just the tiniest bit, no longer threatening to crush the limb, and the tentacles wrapped around her legs slowly untangled her feet and spread her legs wide apart, finally unveiling her perfect pink pussy.

The feeling of the cool breeze rolling against her most delicate of parts forced her away from the dangerously seductive flavor of the aphrodisiac covered tube in her mouth. 

‘GIRL GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER’ A voice - no - her voice screeched at her in her head, making the girl snap back to attention. Her eyes snapped wide opened, and she began to try and squeeze her legs back together, being denied that right by the beast. 

She jerked her tongue to the back of her mouth so that she wouldn’t injure it, and snapped her mouth shut as hard as she could, trying to bite the appendage off. Rather than hearing a screech of pain from the beast like she’d expected, she felt a rush of fluid shoot out of void tainted tube and slam against the back of her throat. Without pause, Kai’Sa opened her mouth wide once more and began to violently cough, trying to force the fluid out of her throat.

Seeing an opportunity, the rubber like appendage forced its way forward, sliding down and into Kai’Sa’s throat. The appendage slithered deep down and into her throat before swelling up, making her throat bulge out.

Kai’Sa retched loudly, her gag reflex trying to force the invading appendage out of her throat; the invader only swelling up even more in response. The tube in her mouth began to tense up lightly.

She felt a ticklish feeling deep down in her throat as the creature began to steadily pump its grotesque goo down and into the depths of her body. 

Her body began to loosen up after a full minute of pumping, Kai’Sa’s tense muscles suddenly feeling like jelly. All the soreness she’d felt in them was gone, and was replaced with a pleasant lightweight feeling. The only muscles she could still feel were the ones in her throat - which were busy massaging the tentacle in her throat, coaxing more and more of the corrupting cream into her needy stomach. The pain that had been flaring up in her dislocated shoulder spiked briefly, then faded away slowly; the beast having popped her shoulder back into place. 

A haze began to cover her mind, making it difficult for Kai’Sa to think. Where was she? What was she doing here? Why was she hungry for more of this peach flavored cream? On that note, what was a peach? She couldn’t quite remember.

She looked around, doing it slowly so that she wouldn’t disturb the tube that was nestled comfortably in her throat. The first thing to catch her attention was the hundreds of tentacles surrounding her all of which lazily wiggled around. She couldn’t help but giggle at that, a wet gurgling sound coming out of her mouth as she did so and a couple of bubbles of the tainted cream forming between her lips and tube. They rapidly popped, some of the glowing fluid splattering up and onto her face.

‘They’re wiggling hehe. I like wiggling tooooo,’ She thought in a daze, high on the void cream she was being fed. Lazily, Kai’Sa began to wriggle around in the tentacles grip, continuing to let out little gurgling giggles the entire time. 

‘Wait? No I fucking don’t!’ She thought, trying to will her body to stop.

She couldn’t.

By now her cheeks were lightly flushed and she was smiling stupidly around the tube in her mouth. Stifling her giggles, Kai’Sa pressed her tongue against the tentacle in her mouth. Slowly, she dragged her tongue up and down the thick tube, a fresh layer of the cream excreting out of the tube every time she’d managed to lick it clean.

‘I don’t knoooooow what peaches are but I like them,’ Kai’Sa thought to herself, fairly certain that the divine taste in her mouth was that of a peaches, whatever a peach was.

The aphrodisiac finally began to kick in, forcing Kai’Sa’s thoughts away from the delicious tube in her mouth and the lovely lightweight feeling she was experiencing.The fire she’d been experiencing had now become an inferno, threatening to incinerate her were nothing done about it. Her nipples were sooooo hard that they practically hurt. She had to have someone give them attention; and who better than her… What was the creature exactly? She couldn’t quite remember.

She sat in thought for a moment, trying her best to figure out what they were - but it just wouldn’t come! Were they friends? No. Of course not. Friends were equals and the beast was like waaaaaaaaaaay bigger than her. It wouldn’t make sense for her to be its equal. Was she related to it? Glancing down at her chitin covered legs, she noticed that part of her was purple, and it was purple! Though, the two of them being related didn’t quite sound right to her.

‘Oh! Maybe I’m its pet? We’re different… Species? And he’s larger, so it’d make sense that I’m the pet!’ 

She nodded to herself happily, satisfied that she’d managed to figure that out. And just in time too! Thinking was hard for her. Any longer and she was sure she was gonna have a headache.

Straining her jaw, Kai’Sa managed to pry her maw opened wider. Parting her perfect pink lips just a bit, Kai’Sa let out a low and pitiful moan, puffing her chest out and thrusting her hips forward in an attempt to get the attention she so desperately needed.

Within seconds Kai’Sa had a tentacle positioned between her legs, ready to attend to its new broodmother. The tentacles opening slowly closed, the flesh being molded to form a nice tapered tip. The reforged tentacle slowly crept in close, pausing only a hairs length away from its broodmothers swollen slit. It lightly pressed down against Kai’Sa’s labia and began to slowly stroke the tender flesh. A small trail of the purple fluid trailed behind the feeler as it stroked the brunettes tender flesh; the fluid heating her loins up even further.

It was cold - surprisingly so - and yet it seemed to only stoke the fire inside of her more. A low shudder traveled throughout her body at the initial contact, before she sat stock still; waiting - albeit impatiently - for the tentacle to give her more of the pleasure she so desired. The tip of the tube pressed against her folds lightly, almost tickling them, and slowly began to slide up and down, teasing her pretty pink folds. 

Sliding up along her entrance, the tentacle flicked upwards lightly, the tip hitting Kai’Sa’s swollen clit, causing waves of mind blowing pleasure to shoot throughout her body. It curled slightly and pressed down, resting its length against Kai’Sa’s mound, then slowly began to make sawing motions back and forth, rubbing its gooey length along the woman’s needy entrance.

Kai’Sa’s throat rumbled lowly as she practically purred in pleasure, satisfied that she was finally getting the pleasure that she deserved - the pleasure that she needed. She bucked her hips wildly, the tentacle making a wet schlicking sound as Kai’Sa tried to grind herself against it, seeking out more of the wonderful feelings the tentacle was graciously giving her.

A knot began to build up in Kai’Sa’s core; completely different from the one she’d had in the pit of her stomach earlier. That one had been uncomfortable and made her feel slightly scared. This one was nice and warm; only describable as a pleasant tightness in her lower abdomen.

Closing her lips around the thick piece of void-meat in her mouth, Kai’Sa began to suckle on it lightly, loud wet sounds filling the otherwise quiet chasm as Kai’Sa worked over the tentacle like it was her favorite candy. Her tongue wriggled about randomly in the confined space of her mouth, lapping up the mix of drool and cream and trying to eagerly swallow the mouth watering treat down.

Kai’Sa tugged her arm lightly; not trying to force it out of the tentacles grip but instead guiding it down and to her crotch. Her tiny fingers curled around the tentacle and tugged it away from her sticky slit. Gazing down past her tits, Kai’Sa guided the tentacle back towards her entrance, the tip of the creatures appendage wriggling around wildly as she did so. Drawing it in close, she pressed the tip to her soft and well kempt mound, trying to coax it into entering her.

It continued to wriggle excitedly in her hand, eventually managing to slip out of her fingers and into her swollen quim. It slowly crept into her entrance, the slightly cool tentacle being a stark contrast to the fiery heat inside of Kai’Sa. It swelled up slightly - just like the tentacle in her throat had - and delved in deeper; the goop oozing out of pores in the sides of the tentacle and helping to lube her up.

Kai’Sa’s breath hitched and her taut tummy arched into the air, a high pitched squeak managing to slide past the sweet treat stuffed in her mouth as the tentacle dove deep into her pussy.

The tentacles that held her tightened up, pulling her weak form back into the spread eagle position - it was much easier to penetrate her without all her troublesome movement.

The purple length swelled up at her entrance, stretching her entrance so wide that Kai’Sa would swear that it was trying to split her in half. Simultaneously the tip of the slimy rod contracted, getting smaller and smaller till it was comparable to a small length of thread. 

It wriggled forwards, pressing against Kai’Sa’s endocervix till it easily slipped through the tiny canal leading to her womb. Once inside, it began to swell up. Getting bigger.  
And bigger.

…

And even bigger!

‘Oh goooood’ Kai’Sa could only see white. A massive all consuming orgasm shooting throughout her body as her endocervical canal was stretched wide to allow the creatures genitals easy access to her uterus. 

A primal screech rolled out of her lips, echoing throughout the cavern as the insides of her pussy were remodeled by the creature, being specially shaped by the void being to ensure that each and every one of her eggs would be easily fertilized by it. The base of the tentacle swelled up, forming a large bulge which, through the use of contractions, was pumped up and towards her entrance. 

Still riding out her orgasmic high, Kai’Sa was unaware of the fertile fluid being guided into her needy cunt; which, were she in her right mind, she’d be doing her best to prevent from entering her body. 

The heated fluid finally hit her womb, the tentacle swelling up and ensuring that none the cream would leave her fertile, well plowed, field. 

A content mewl escaped the dazed woman’s lips as the mass of tentacles wrapped around her protectively, holding her safely in place. Suckling lightly, like a baby would to a mother's teat, Kai’Sa slowly dozed off snuggling deeper into her caregivers warm sticky embrace; all thoughts of trying to escape the creature long since banished from her mind.


End file.
